roguerrilla_goingroguefandomcom-20200216-history
Khina/Khina and Genesis
Third Year Khina Meets Genesis and Talks About the Past Clock Tower Courtyard - September 8th 2034 Genesis: If he ever did want to change his gender from female to male, Genesis was so going to convince his parents to go for the surgery as quick as possible because wearing a wrap around his boobs was so uncomfortable and the blood stains from a certain time in a month was even worse. Genesis just sat in the courtyard, trying to look like a cis boy as much as he could. Khina: She made her way down to the cloister at the base of the tower. She kind of like how old it felt although just about everything at Hogwarts was ancient compared to the brand new batches of eleven year old that showed up every year. She side stepped someone running by at top speed and found a herself looking at someone new. Genesis: He stuck his hand in his pocket, grabbing onto his baby blanket that had took him so long to stuff in his pocket as he watched a girl step out of the way of someone running, which wasn't a good idea to do in Genesis's opinion. Khina: When their eyes met she grinned lopsidedly. "Hi. I'm Khina." Genesis: "Hi, I am Genesis." Genesis said with no clear struggle but the accent was thick. Khina: She lit up hearing the accent. "Are you from France?" Genesis: He shook his head. Even though Genesis didn't really care, people thinking he was from France was starting to get old. "No, I am from New Caledonia. We speak French there." Khina: That was almost a disappointment. She didn't even know where New Caledonia was. She kind of thought it was a lie. "Oh. Do you live there?" Genesis: "Yes I do. I love it there more than here. The beaches are amazing." Khina: "What's the difference between a New Caledonian beach and one of the beaches around here?" Genesis: "Sun, actual waves and sand." Genesis laughed at his own horrible joke. Khina: She'd grin at the comment about the sun. "If the beaches here have no waves how can they call them beaches?" Genesis: He shrugged, which made the wrap around his chest feel even more uncomfortable. "I'm Genesis by the way." Khina: "You said introduced yourself already but that's okay. I'm Khina." She smiled. "Am I bothering you?" Genesis: "Oh, sorry." Genesis said as his face reddened from embarrassment. "No, I am wrapping my chest for the first time and it is very uncomfortable." Genesis fixed up the wrap through his shirt. Khina: "Maybe you didn't do it right?" She shrugged. She didn't really understand what Genesis was talking about. "You did say it was the first." Genesis: "I think you are right. I only learnt how to do this from YouTube before school started this year." Genesis went over what he remembered from the video, which brought back memories of his parents yelling over it. "I'm guessing you are confused by what I'm talking about." Khina: She bobbled her head. She didn't want to admit to being completely lost but this was one thing she couldn't fake her way through. "I... am. I know what it means to wrap your chest. I'm not sure why you'd do that. There is another option." Genesis: "I am doing it because I am genderfluid and I want people to think I was born a boy. What is the other option?" Khina: "Oh." She fell silent and bit her lip. "I didn't know. Erm... that other option probably won't work for you." Genesis: "I do not care if it won't work for me, just tell me." Khina: "The option was to wear a bra. But... that's not the look you want." Genesis: "I normally do, when I am a girl but not right now, because I am boy." Genesis shifted, all because his leg was going to sleep. "Bras aren't my favourite thing though. Most of mine get mixed up with my sister's and we end up wearing each other's, and her's aren't very good for me because she's transgender." Khina: Another of the same near silent reaction. "Oh." She pursed her lips to side. There was a lot going on in the conversation that she was having a little trouble following. She tried not to let that show. "Ignore me then." Genesis: "Why would I? You seem like a fun person to talk to, if the right subject comes along." Genesis said as she took off her hat and undid her hair. Khina: "Thank you?" She paused. "I don't like feeling like I'm useless and when you said you already knew about bras it defeated the purpose of me even mentioning it." Genesis: "Then we should talk about something else, other than what I am and want I am not wearing around my chest." Khina: She nodded happily. It gave her a chance to try and understand all the new terms she just learned a little bit more. "You said you were from New Caledonia. I'm from Ohio." Genesis: "Where is Ohio?" Genesis asked, clearly struggling with saying Ohio. Khina: "It's in the US, kind of off to the right." Genesis: She made Ls with both of her hands, trying to remember which way was right. "Do you live in Ohio or live here?" Khina: "We live here now. But we used to live in Ohio for a long time." Genesis: "Do you like it here better than Ohio?" Genesis said as once again she fixed the wrap. She didn't want to walk away to take it off and seem rude. Khina: "I like that my family knows a little bit more about magic out here. Beyond that." She shook her head. "Not really." Genesis: She slowly nodded as Khina talked. "I feel the same to. New Caledonia is nice all year while here is chanceux in winter." Khina: She jerked her head at the foreign word. She had an idea what it meant by the way Genesis used it. The only was to be sure was to ask. "What does chanceux mean?" Genesis: "I have never heard it in English so I have never learnt what it is. You say it when sometimes when you eat food and it does not taste good." Khina: That left her with a lot of options. All she could base her guesses off was what she'd heard. "One way to say that could be bad? Or gross? Disgusting is one my brother uses a lot." Genesis: "It is like gross but not. It is a word young children would use." Khina: "The only words I can think of now are yucky and stupid." Genesis: Genesis instantly became excited when hearing the word she was trying to say. "Yes, yucky is the word." Khina: "I got it right!" She laughed. "Any other new words you want to teach me?" Genesis: "I have been told I am very proper with my English, can you teach me how to talk like you?" Khina: Her brows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean? Talk like me?" Genesis: "I mean causally, not as proper as I am. I here people using words like aren't and don't but I do not know what they mean." Khina: She laughed. "They mean the same things. Won't is the same as will not. Just like can't is the same as cannot. It has a name but I forget what it is. I think it's called a contraction?" Genesis: Genesis got extremely confused, not with what the words meant, but what Khina was calling them. "Is there any other words like them you use heaps?" Khina: "Lots." She nodded. Genesis: "Do you mean there is more words you can teach me or the word lots?" Khina: She laughed. "No. There are a lot. Lots isn't one of them. But isn't means is not so it is one of those words." She hoped that wasn't even more confusing. Genesis: Genesis nodded. "Is there any words that do not, I mean don't have any nots in them?" Khina: "Of course." She furrowed her brow again. "Most words do... or don't. I guess?" Genesis: Genesis shook her head. "I mean ones that are not, aren't used when something isn't happening or isn't what you want." Khina: She stared a Genesis her mouth falling open a little bit as mentally struggled to understand what was being said directly to her. "I'm sorry. What?" Genesis: "Don't, aren't and isn't are bad, is there any words like them that aren't bad?" Khina: "They aren't bad but they all basically mean no." She furrowed her brow again. "I think you mean the woulda-shoulda-coulda." Genesis: "That is what I mean. I did not want to say it that way and end up learning words I don't want to." Genesis said as she looked at the other girl. Khina: "Say it which way? The long way?" Genesis: "I was going to say it how you said it." Khina: "The short way?" She smiled. Genesis: She just nodded as she pulled out her old baby blanket from her pocket, and wrapped it around her hand. Khina: She shuffled her feet awkwardly as she watched. "What's that?" She pointed the blanket. Genesis: "My baby blanket. My maman says it was the only thing I didn't share with my siblings." Khina: "That's cute." She smiled. "Do you still sleep with it?" She wasn't asking sarcastically and she hoped Genesis didn't take it that way. Genesis: Lucky for Khina, Genesis had no idea how English sarcasm sounded. "Most nights, I do. If I don't sleep with it, it is next to my bed." Khina: "Do you think you'll keep it forever?" She smiled harder. She didn't have anything similar to what Genesis had. All of her favorite possessions were less old and given to her much more recently. Genesis: "I hope so. I might pass it down to my kids, if I have any and that does not seem like it will ever happen because of my gender situation." Khina: "You don't have to pass it down to your own kid. One day in the future you can pass it on to anyone you want." Genesis: "Passing it down to my own kids would Ben good though. They might understand it's importance to me better." Khina: "As long as you explained it who wouldn't understand it's important? It'd mean a lot to any person who knows you well enough to how much you loved having it." Genesis: "I just like the idea of giving it to my kids, and hoping they will pass it down to one of theirs, and keep going." Khina: "You want to keep it in your family. I can understand that." She nodded. Genesis: "It is more than that. My family is my life. I would do anything to make sure nothing happens to them." Khina: "Your baby blanket is't going to protect them better than you can." Genesis: Genesis laughed a little. “I know that.” Khina: "The way you talk about it makes it sound like you think it's sentient." Genesis: ”What does sentient mean?” Genesis said with clear struggle with saying sentient. Khina: "It can think and feel like we do." Genesis: ”I played with it when I was little like it could. Did you have anything like my blanket when you were little?” Khina: She shook her head shrugged. "I don't know. If I did I don't anymore." Genesis: ”Did you have to give away most of your things away when you moved here?” Khina: "I think things I've had like that probably got put away or sold." She shrugged. "And if I didn't make a fuss about it being gone then I never saw it again." Genesis: "Are your parents mean or do you have little siblings?" Khina: She shook her head. "No. But I have two older ones." Genesis: "Do you know why your parents did that then?" Khina: "My sister was really sick for a while and we didn't know what was wrong with her. They might've gotten rid of a lot of old stuff to pay for hospital bills?" Genesis: Hearing about sickness reminded her of Aymeric, which made her seem sadistic and remember the first time he healed her and started to smile. "Why was your sister sick?" Khina: Her brow furrowed. "She's diabetic and we didn't know until it got really bad." Genesis: Genesis' smile turned into a frown, as she tried to get the happy memories from her head, so she could seem somewhat sympathetic. "Is she all better now, not very sick?" Khina: "She's much better now." She nodded. Genesis: "That is good." Genesis said, nodding. "What year are you in, Khina?" Khina: "I was put a year ahead back at Ilvermorny, so I'm supposed to be a fourth year but here I'm just a third year. What about you?" Genesis: "I am a Third year Hufflepuff." Genesis said, like she had rehearsed this a thousand times. Khina: "I'm in Ravenclaw." She smiled. Genesis: "O was thinking you were there because you said you were put up a year." Khina: "Maybe? I was in Honed Serpent at Ilvermorny." She shrugged. "That might be the same as being in Ravenclaw?" Genesis: "Was Ilvermorny any good? I've never been to America." Khina: She didn't hesitate. "I loved it." She nodded and smiled fondly. "It was the only magical school I'd even been to until now. It doesn't seem too different except for the castle." Genesis: "Was the weather better?" Genesis said, giggling a little bit. Khina: "Yes." She laughed. "I don't know if the weather here changes much but it changes a lot in the US depending on where you are." She stopped to think. "I wonder if that's a magical thing?" Genesis: "I think it is not magical. London is like this as well." Khina: "You mean the sun actually does shine here? I thought this was the land of vampires." She joked. Genesis: Genesis laughed harder than she had before. "If it does, why is everyone so pale here?" Khina: "They go back indoors when the sun does come out. Just like how vampires only come out at night." Genesis: "These people are so weird if that does happen." Khina: "That's not weird. It's a preference. Or it's necessary." She shrugged. "Some of those people might actually have a sun allergy." Genesis: "Can you really have a sun allergy? I know there is an allergy to sunblock but not sun." Khina: "Photosensitivity is triggered by light." She nodded. "PMLE is what it's called when people get rashes from being in the sun. And I'm not talking about sunburn." She grinned. Genesis: Genesis got super confused by what Khina just said. "Can you please explain that again." Khina: "When a person has an allergic reaction to sunlight the rash they get is called polymorphic light eruption. Genesis: "Polymorphic light eruption." Genesis said, trying to copy Khina but was failing. Khina: She nodded. "That's what PMLE stands for." Genesis: "PMLE is easier to say than Polymorphic light eruption." Genesis said, before she laughed a little. Khina: She smiled and shrugged. "You asked me to say it again. I thought a little explanation might help." Genesis: "Thank you for that. When you said PMLE before, I did not know what you meant." Khina: "I did mention that it was a skin rash triggered by exposure to sunlight. At least I think I did." Genesis: "I think you did but PLME just confused me. If you said it in French, it would not of but English." Khina: "I don't know think I know how to say it in French." She thought about it. "Lumière..." Was all she really knew. Genesis: Genesis giggled a little bit. Lumière was one of the first English words she learnt thanks to Aymeric. "Lumière means light, so not to far." Khina: "I don't know how to say any of the other words like polymorphic or disruption in French." Genesis: Genesis thought for a second. "Polymorphic is easy, it is polymorphe. Disruption is not. It is perturbation." Khina: Her brows knitted together as she put the words together in her head. "It sounds better in English." She smiled. Genesis: Genesis giggled a little bit. "They do, which I do not get because people have said French is the language of love." Khina: "Maybe French is better for the kinds of things you only say to someone that you love." Genesis: "Maybe it could just be the proper French accent, which might be why nothing sounds very romantique when I say it." Khina: "You have to say romantic things for them to sound romantic. You can't just say anything with a French accent." Genesis: "I do not have a French accent though, just a New Caledonia one." Khina: "But you speak French anyone who didn't know where you were from ... sort of like how I didn't... would think you have a French accent." Genesis: Genesis thought about it, laughing as she did. "I can see that, now you have said it." Khina and Genesis Post Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Game Empty Classroom - November 3rd 2034 Khina and Genesis at The Winter Solstice Dance floor - January 18th 2035 Khina and Genesis in Greenhouse 3 Greenhouses and Gardens - March 31st 2035 Category:Khina Wilson